Remind Me Why I'm Yours
by IrisLake
Summary: Kurt and Blaine get into a huge fight, leaving their relationship shattered, but after some time apart, blaine wants to show kurt who he belongs to, and kurt is perfectly ok with that.  first fic
1. Chapter 1

My real name is not important, but you can call me Iris, I am 19 and I am COMPLETELY in love with everything Klaine. I have a bunch of ideas for some great smut, but I'll start with my fluffier stuff.

Rating: **M**

Pairing: **Kurt/Blaine**

**Dom!Blaine Sub!Kurt**

Warnings: angst, lots of smut, jealous Blaine (later), and it will get kinky as it gets farther along!

I do not own glee, or any of its characters…. If I did, it would probably end up on a porn channel! ;)

This WILL be M in the next chapters! But I wanted some semblance of plot.

The first chapter does not have smut. I'm just testing the waters here.

And without further ado…

**_Remind Me I'm Why I'm Yours_**

* * *

><p>"NO! I've had enough! You're such a little drama queen! I'm sick of your excuses!"<p>

Blaine was shouting again. This was normal for us lately, the fighting, the yelling, and the silent treatment that usually followed, but that night was different...

"I'm done Kurt. I can't… I can't do this anymore"

My heart stopped beating.

"Blaine… no... " I reached for him but he was already heading for the door of our apartment.

"It's over Kurt. I'll get my stuff tomorrow. You went too far this time" He let the door slam shut behind him.

"No…" I sank to the floor. Blaine was gone.

* * *

><p>I slept horribly that night, plagued by nightmares when I finally did manage to fall asleep. Blaine's absence in our bed only served to make it worse, I was alone, and there was nothing I could do about it…<p>

He didn't get his stuff the next day, or the next, or for the next few weeks. Blaine was just gone. No one had heard from him, or no one was telling me where he was. I slept fitfully every night, wrapped around his pillow crying myself to sleep.

* * *

><p>4 weeks 5 days and 13 hours after Blaine left, I woke to the sound of feet padding across the floor of my bedroom, but I didn't open my eyes, out of fear I was still dreaming.<p>

"Baby…?" his voice called out softly, and I replied only out of habit.

"Blaine…" my voice caught I my throat, as I choked on a sob.

"Shhh… its ok, I'm here" I could feel his breath on my face, but I kept my eyes screwed shut.

"You left me…" I accused, turning my head away from his voice.

"I know… Kurt, I…"

"NO! YOU left; you said… you said it was over!" I shout "I'm dreaming again, wake up Kurt, he's gone, wake up! "

"Kurt!" he grabbed my wrists and my eyes flew open, expecting to find empty space in front of me, like every morning prior. Instead I'm staring into wide honey colored eyes.

"I'm right here" he whispers, and my body goes limp, as I take in every detail of his face. He looks tired, and he hasn't shaved yet, 'cuz his stubble is thick across his jaw.

"Blaine…" I breathe, almost in disbelief. He smiles.

"Hi," he says, leaning down and pressing his lips softly to mine.

I respond ferociously, ripping my wrists from his grasp and burying my hands in his soft curly hair, pulling him as close as possible. "Blaine…" I moan, and then it hits me… "Oh my god! Blaine! You're here! You're back!" I shout, releasing his hair and throwing my arms around him. He presses his face into my neck, trailing kisses along the tendon there, and then brings his face to meet mine.

"I'm so sorry Kurt, you have to believe me, I was just so angry, I just… I just needed time, I'm sorry please…. I'm sorry" he whispers, his voice broken.

"Shh... it's ok, you're here now, it's ok." I drew his lips back to mine.

We kissed slowly, and I let my eyes flutter shut.

"I missed you" he says, pulling away. "I missed you so much" I can see tears brimming in his eyes, and I run my thumb across his cheek as one spills over.

"I love you" I breathe, pressing my lips to his again, "I love you, I love you, I love mmph.." I'm cut off by his persistent lips and I open my mouth to him, needing more. Needing the closeness and the passion he was pouring into me. I groaned softly as his tongue dipped into my mouth and I wrapped my tongue around his. He moaned as I pulled him across he bed to settle between my thighs.

"I love you" I murmured against his lips. I could feel him smile.

"I love you too, Kurt, so, so much" he pulled back to stare into my eyes and I knew what I wanted…

"Show me"

* * *

><p>Ok! So, it's not very long but I wanted to post SOMETHING. Let me know what you think and follow me on twitter! wishuponstarkid<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

My name is not important, but you can call me Iris, I am 19 and I am COMPLETELY in love with everything Klaine. I have a bunch of ideas for some great smut, but I'll start with my fluffier stuff.

Rating:** M**

Pairing: **Kurt/Blaine**

**Dom!Blaine Sub!Kurt**

Warnings: angst, lots of smut, jealous Blaine (later), and it will get kinky as it gets farther along!

I do not own glee, or any of its characters…. If I did, it would probably end up on a porn channel! ;)

**This WILL be M!**

_Thoughts are in italics!_

And without further ado…

_**Remind Me I'm Why I'm Yours**_

* * *

><p>Blaine wasn't moving, he was just… staring at me.<p>

"What?" he choked out.

"Show me. Make love to me. Fuck me. I don't care, just, show me you love me," I whisper, "Please."

I know this is a tall order, he'd been gone for over a month, and I was asking him to jump into bed with me , (_ ok, so he was already in my, sorry, OUR, bed, but whatever. )_ so I was a little surprised when he attacked my mouth with fervor. I groaned in response and wrapped my leg around his waist, grinding my rapidly growing erection into his hip.

"Oh, god, Kurt, I missed you, missed this… god.. Kurt" he breathed, dropping his head to my shoulder, meeting my thrusts. I was so close…

"No." I said "wait"

He was on the other side of the bed in half a second, looking very confused, and hurt.

"Come back," I said, my voice small. "I just don't wanna come in my pants"

He smiled, relieved. "Okay…" he crawled back over, and reached for my shirt, pulling it over my head.

I shivered under his gaze.

"God, Kurt…" he says, raking his eyes down my torso. He fingers a bruise on my hip.

"Cabinet door" I say in explanation.

He leans down and ghosts his lips across it.

"Blaine..." I groan. "Please… Just…"

"Just what baby?" he asks smirking up at me from my navel.

"More! Blaine, please, more! Touch me, just.. Please!" I whimper.

"But I am touching you!" he says, falling right back into his teasing nature, knowing it will rile me up. He played his fingers across the waist band of my sleep pants, just inches above my now straining erection. I moaned softly.

"Blaine… touch my cock, suck me, do SOMETHING! Please!"

He chuckled and mouthed my dick through my pants. I bucked my hips, crying out. He tugged my pants to my knees, my cock springing free and bouncing against his now smirking lips.

"Ahhh…Blaine.."

His tongue darted out, lapping and the head gently. Once. Twice. By the third time, I was having trouble forming words; and then he took the head into his mouth.

"SHIT!" I cried, bucking up off the bed and lacing my fingers in his hair. He chuckled darkly, and the vibrations sent me reeling.

He pulled away, and I whimpered at the loss.

"What's that baby?" he asked, "need more?"

"Y-Yes! B-Blaine, please," I begged, trying to bring his mouth back to its task.

"ah-ah-ah Kurt." He says, pulling my hands from his hair, "no touching"

"But..."

"No "buts' Kurt" he pause, smirking, "As a matter of fact, I'm going to make sure you can't."

He got up from the bed and tugged his t-shirt over his head as he walked away, the muscles in his back rippling as he did. I groaned and went to follow him.

"Kurt, don't move." He said warningly. I didn't hesitate to lie back down. He was rummaging through my scarf drawer, and my pulse accelerated.

"Blaine..?"

"Hush Kurt." He said, turning back to me. In his hands were 3 scarves. I shuddered as he stalked towards the bed. The look on his face promised pleasure beyond anything I had experienced. I knew then I was in for a hell of night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ok OMG you guys! within 10 minutes of posting i had my first review! i screamed like a fan girl! i was so HAPPY! and to top it off, my favorite author, KERILIN, read my fic! i went nuts! seriouly, i fell off my bed and then screamed into a pillow ( it was almost 1 am) keep it up and i'll keep posting! (im turning into a review whore! O.o) <strong>

**P.S. josh... i'm being a tease JUST for you ;p sorry everyone, i love to torment him :)**


	3. Chapter 3

My name is not important, but you can call me Iris, I am 19 and I am COMPLETELY in love with everything Klaine. I have a bunch of ideas for some great smut, but I'll start with my fluffier stuff.

Rating:** M**

Pairing: **Kurt/Blaine**

**Dom!Blaine Sub!Kurt**

Warnings: angst, lots of smut, jealous Blaine (later), and it will get kinky as it gets farther along!

I do not own glee or any of its characters…. If I did, it would probably end up on a porn channel! ;)

**This WILL be M!**

_Thoughts are in Italics!_

And without further ado…

_**Remind Me I'm Why I'm Yours**_

* * *

><p>My heart was pounding. Blaine was running my satin and silk scarves through his fingers almost innocently. His eyes would flick from my naked figure on the bed back to the scarves in his hands with a sensual curiosity that was making my dick twitch with anticipation.<p>

"Has anyone else touched you Kurt?" he said, his eyes not leaving the scarves. His voice wavered, he wanted me to say no. I swallowed hard.

"Blaine…" I paused. "No. There hasn't been anyone else."

He growled low in his throat and moved towards the bed, staring me down. "Don't. Lie." He snapped out, gritting his teeth. I sunk back into the bed avoiding his gaze.

"I… there was a guy… but nothing happened! I swear, he kissed me, but I shoved him away! I don't even know his name! I was at a bar, and he came onto me... Blaine I swear, nothing happened…" I babbled, "I'm sorry, I would've stopped him…"

He cut me off "shut up Kurt."

I whimpered, on the verge of tears. My fingers were suddenly very interesting.

"I'm not mad." He stated softly, and my eyes snapped up to meet his.

"I'm not," he said, "I left, I just… god Kurt…" his eyes watered, then he blinked once, twice, and his whole demeanor changed. "You're. MINE." He growled.

I nodded, "yes, yours, always.."

"Kurt?" he said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah? " I answered.

"Stop talking. Don't make me say it again. Don't speak unless I tell you to or ask a question. Got it?" his voice was soft, but firm. I nodded,

"No, Kurt, answer with your words. Do you understand what's about to happen? You are mine, and I'm going to spend the next several hours reminding you just who you belong to, until there is NO doubt in your pretty little mind that your body is only mine to touch and kiss and fuck. And then tomorrow morning I'm going to wake you up with my cock in your ass, because I can. Because you're mine. Do you understand? Answer with that voice you're so proud of. He demanded. And I moaned softly.

"Yes, Blaine, I understand. Please, plea-"

He cut me off again, this time with a swat to my thigh. "You are in no position to be asking for anything, Kurt. Remember that."

I nodded, and my eyes flicked to the scarves still in his right hand. He smirked.

"You want me to use these baby? Because I'm going to. I'm gonna use them to spread you out for me, you'll look so pretty tied to our bed, just waiting to be fucked. I could leave you there if I wanted." I whimpered at his threat.

"Oh don't worry baby," he said silkily, "I wont leave you wanting, I promise."

He plants one of his knees on the bed next to my hip, and reaches for my hands, but pauses, searching my face.

"Kurt… I... Are you… is this okay?" he stutters, and I smile softly.

"Show me who I belong to Blaine."

That's all it takes. He groans and wrenches my hands above my head and secures them with what is now my favorite blue scarf. I tug on them and I find I have no leverage. _Oh god… _I think to myself …_this is so hot_.

Blaine straddles my naked waist, the fabric of his jeans creating a delicious friction on my straining erection. He leans down and pries my mouth open with his tongue, fucking it in and out and rolling his hips into mine. I keen in my throat and he pulls back chuckling.

"You like that?" he asks innocently, rolling his hips harder. I nod furiously, bucking into him.

"What do you want Kurt? Do you want me to suck you?"

I groan, and nod again, remembering my orders. He teases his fingers across my chest, before pinching my nipples between his fingers and twisting lightly. I cry out, and then bite down on my lip to keep from begging.

"Or," he says, twisting my nipples again, "do you want something else? You wanna play with the toys I KNOW you bought last month?"

My eyes widen. _Shit_

"Yeah, baby, I know ALL about your purchases." He smirks evilly "the dildos. The cock ring. The hot pink vibrator hiding in your blue socks you never wear. The new butt plug, the one that's got my name engraved in it? Nice touch by the way."

I whimper softly as he rolls his hips once more before sliding off the bed and crossing the room and opening my vanity drawers pulling out the aforementioned items one at a time. I gulp audibly as he toys with the gray cock ring. He smirks.

"So its this one is it?" he slides the drawer shut with his hip and saunters across the room, then trails a finger from the base of my cock, and over the tip collecting the precum gathering there, then bringing it to his lips.

"Mmm…" he says, humming around his finger, then pulling it out with a pop "I'm gonna enjoy this so so much baby. I'm gonna cum so hard, just watching you all spread out for me, completely at my mercy. You'll cum too… but not until I say so." He winks as he snaps the cock ring around the base of my now throbbing dick.

"Now Kurt, I want you to be a good boy. You'll do what I ask, because you're mine. Correct? Answer with words"

"Yes!" I nearly shout as he strokes up and down my cock slowly with a tight fist. "I'll do what ever you like Blaine! What ever you say! All yours!"

He slowly unbuttons his jeans sliding them and his boxers to the floor, freeing his long, thick erection and smiles down at me as he straddles my chest. He holds his hand up to my face.

"Lick it" he demands and I run my tongue for palm to finger tip. He reaches down, grasping his own cock and strokes himself slowly, palming the heads and groaning.

"God, Kurt, it feels so good. Can't wait to fuck you, gonna fuck you so hard, have you begging for more, your gonna be screaming my name like the cock slut you are." I whimper and his eyes flash "that's right Kurt, you're my little cock slut. You want my cock Kurt? Want me to fuck you into the mattress? To stretch you out slow then fuck you hard?"

He slides up till he's straddling my shoulders and props a pillow under my head.

"Open you mouth, Kurt! Your gonna suck my dick until I cum, I'm gonna fuck your pretty little mouth so good. The better job you do baby, the faster I'll consider letting you cum"

He hooks his thumb into my mouth, pulls my jaw open, and gently slides the tip of his cock over my lips. I lap at the head, savoring the unique flavor of Blaine, of musk and spice. I groan and he smirks.

"You love my cock, don't you baby." He thrusts his hips gently and slides his dick further into my mouth, I swallow around him, taking in as much as I can. "You want me to fuck your mouth baby?" I groan, and nod the best I can and his cock twitches in my mouth.

He draws his back and thrusts forward, sliding in and out of my mouth and I'm running my tongue over the head whimpering at the feeling.

"That's right baby, I'm gonna make good use of you not having a gag reflex" he says watching his cock disappear into my mouth, "suck it, suck it like you mean it. Take my cock down that pretty throat of yours. Ahh-ah fuck, Kurt, so good!" he snaps his hips harder and I hum around his erection.

"Such a good little cock sucker Kurt, so good, your mouth, god Kurt so hot, so good, ohh…"

I can feel him drawing nearer to climax and I double my efforts, sucking harder and faster.

"Oh! Fuck! Kurt, Oh god, baby, so good, missed this, ah!, I'm so close, I'm gonna cum! shit, so c-close! Sw- swallow it, Kurt, all of it! Fuck… ah… K- Kurt!" he tenses, and then spills his seed down my throat, bucking up and fisting both hands into my hair as he convulses.

I swallow all I can, some of it dribbling down the sides of my mouth as he pulls out.

"Mmm, baby, you were so good," he says, as he slides off me to lay at my side. He brings our faces together, lapping at the escaped cum. I whimper, bucking my hips into the air.

"I love you so much Kurt," he says staring into my eyes, "but that doesn't mean your getting off just yet. I've got a lot more claiming to do"

* * *

><p><strong> AN: 1. WOW this is longer that the other 2 chapter combined! <strong>  
><strong> 2. HOLY CRAP I HAVE OVER 1000 HITS! XD *squeals in delight* <strong>  
><strong> 3. i hope this makes up for all the teasing i've been doing! please keep the reviews coming! seriously, they make me so incredibly happy! you guys are amazing! thanks for all your support!<strong>

**P.s. if you like my fic, check out SPECSo-o fic "things i'd like to do to kurt hummel" its so sexy! **


	4. Chapter 4

My name is not important, but you can call me Iris, I am 19 and I am COMPLETELY in love with everything Klaine. I have a bunch of ideas for some great smut, but I'll start with my fluffier stuff.

Hey everyone, I am SOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated since June…. Feel free to throw rotten fruit and the like at my face. I deserve it for making you wait so long…

ANYWAY, just a warning, this chapter is full of Klaine fights, angst, and heartbreak. There will be A LOT OF SMUT in the next chapter to make up for it, I just had to clear some things up that were brought up by a wonderful reviewer, Brunette7899, who helped me develop a little more plot in my head, with her wonderfully constructive review. Seriously, If I could hug her, I would. So now this is no longer a PWP. But the plot is scarce (except for in this chapter, cuz it's almost COMPLETELY plot.)

Rating:** M**

Pairing: **Kurt/Blaine**

**Dom!Blaine Sub!Kurt**

Warnings: angst, lots of smut, jealous Blaine (later), and it will get kinky as it gets farther along!

I do not own glee, or any of the characters here…(except for Brigit, Jamie, and Eli. Those are mine….) If I did, it would probably end up on a porn channel! ;)

**This WILL be M!**

_Thoughts are in italics!_

And without further ado…

_**Remind Me I'm Why I'm Yours**_

* * *

><p>*flashback*<p>

(Kurt's view on why they fight)

"_It was always stupid arguments, one of us would say something, and the other would snark back. It was an endless cycle. We were officially in a rut. I love Blaine, I REALLY REALLY do, I just hate that all he ever seems to care about any more are his music students. I know they're wonderfully talented, but there have been 13 recitals this month alone, PLUS rehearsals, and private tutoring. The only time I see Blaine anymore is right when I get up and he's running out the door to get to the school on time, or on his nights off. And on those nights, we either go out to a bar or a club, or we fight. I prefer the club, obviously, but only because it usually ends with me being dragged home and fucked senseless. Oh, that's ANOTHER thing. The only time we are intimate anymore is at times like those. We don't even cuddle anymore…. But I'll take the rough sex over none at all. Sometimes it's the only reminder that we're together…"_

*end Flashback*

* * *

><p>*flashback*<p>

"Kurt, I'll be right back!" Blaine shouts over the music blasting through the speakers. We're out at a club, a gay club, to be exact, and I'm REALLY bored because Blaine doesn't want to dance.

"Ok," I reply, downing what has to be my 15th shot, without a glance in his direction.

_"I don't know why we come to clubs any more. He won't dance with me, and when i dance with other guys, he gets mad... ok, so i like jealous Blaine. He gets possessive and... Mmm... Maybe this won't be TOO bad…. Maybe it'll get me tied to the bed…."_

Another shot appears in front of me as Blaine disappears into the crowd, but I didn't order this one. I look up and the bartender points down the bar at a cute, well-built blond. I smile, lifting the shot to my mouth and quirking an eyebrow at him as I swallow. He grins and makes his way towards me.

"I'm Eli" He says, leaning down to speak into my ear. His voice makes me shiver, and I blame the alcohol, or the way his eyes rake my frame. "_target selected._" i think. "_he's perfect to make Blaine jealous..."_

"Kurt," I reply, turning to meet his eyes, "Thanks" I lift the shot glass to indicate what I'm thanking him for.

He grins again. "No problem, you looked like you could use a little loosening up"

I'm not sure if I should be offended or not, but then decided i don't care. I won't be with this guy for long. The second Blaine sees us dancing; he'll drag me home and show me i belong to him. I shiver in excitement at the thought.

"Do you wanna dance?" He asks.

I turn and look for Blaine, but I don't see him, so I nod. "Sure, my boyfriend can steal me back later"

He takes my hand, pulling me towards the floor, and I swear I hear him say "don't be so sure" but it's too loud to tell.

I don't know the song that's playing but it has a great bass beat, and I swing my hips in rhythm easily. Eli puts his hands on my waist pulling me closer.

"Tell me about yourself!" I say, trying to diffuse the intimacy of the dance. His breath puffs over my face, and it smells sweet. I should step away, his face is so close, but his eyes keep pulling me back in. He smiles down at me.

"I'm a musician." He pulls me in tighter, and our groins rub together and I groan softly. "I love the way music feels, how alive it can be" I nod, feeling dizzy, I'm officially smashed, and its swaying my judgment... I just need to make it a little longer until Blaine gets back…

His hand slides down over the curve of my ass, and I can't pull away, my mind is fogging over from far too much alcohol. He tips my chin and brings our lips together. On instinct my hand goes to his cheek, and my lips part. His tongue slips into my mouth. I then realize that this is nothing like kissing Blaine, oh my god Blaine! I place my hands on his chest and go to push away from him, but the chance is taken from me when I am wrenched from Eli's grip.

"What the FUCK is this?" Blaine is staring at me, with a look that is mixture of fury and pain.

"Obviously, your friend and I were in the middle of something" Eli spouts.

"What the hell Kurt?" Blaine says, ignoring Eli, "I was gone barely more than 5 minutes! And I come back to find you making out with someone else!"

"Blaine... I didn't mean..." I trail of, leaving the sentence unfinished, because honestly, I don't know how to finish it... i didn't mean to kiss him, i just wanted to make Blaine jealous... fuck, I'm in so much trouble...

"You didn't mean to what? Don't you dare say you 'didn't mean' to kiss someone else! Or was it that you 'didn't mean' for me to see it?" He shouts, glaring at me. "This happens every time we go out! The SECOND I'm out of sight you find someone else to entertain yourself with! What? Am i just some conquest you couldn't figure out how to get rid of?" tears are welling up in his eyes, but he raises his voice. "Did you just CONVENIENTLY FORGET i was YOUR BOYFRIEND?"

"Blaine, no! i just.." i start, but he cuts me off.

"SHUT UP! I don't want any more excuses! YOU KISSED SOMEONE ELSE!" he freezes, and tears start rolling down his cheeks. "...you... you kissed him. How many more Kurt? Please, just tell me... i can't stand no knowing. How long, and how many..?"

"Blaine, NO! How can you think that! He kissed ME, and i reacted poorly, but i would never.."

"he already knows about me, Kurt, why not tell the truth? Obviously someone like you cant SERIOUSLY stay entertained by someone like him…" Eli says, cutting me off.

I stare at him incredulously. "WHAT? hell no, Blaine this was the first.."

"Kurt. enough." he says, his voice low, and dangerous. "Just, enough. How could you...?" his jaw sets, and i know that this is beyond fixing. "How COULD YOU? We've... SINCE HIGH SCHOOL, KURT! What? Did you just get bored with me? Was i not enough?"

"Ok you two," a man in a black t-shirt with SECURITY written on the front says, cutting Blaine off and clearing away the crowd that's gathered "take it out side"

Blaine throws another scathing look my way and heads towards the doors, but as I go to follow, I'm stopped by Eli's grip on my elbow.

"Are you really gonna go with him?" He asks.

"Yeah, I am Eli. This shouldn't have happened. And what you said REALLY doesn't make me wanna stay"

"Looks like he doesn't wanna stay either" he smirks at me, and i slap him across the face, hard.

With one last loathing look at Eli I run after Blaine.

*end flashback*

* * *

><p>Blaine slides off the bed, and reaches for the two scarves he had left lying next to my head.<p>

"Do you remember your safe word Kurt?" He asks, searching my face.

I nod, shifting my eyes away from his. I'm nervous. It's been a long time since we were together.

"Hey," he whispers softly, tilting my chin so our eyes meet, "we don't have to do this. I can stop right now and untie you, and I'll spend the rest of the night curled up around you, just holding you. But this," he pauses to run his hand softly over my throbbing erection, then flick the cock ring, "stays on. You won't get off without me."

I whimper pitifully.

"You can speak Kurt."

"Blaine," I say dangerously, my voice rough from the abuse my throat took, "I swear to god, if you stop now, you will sleep on the couch for the next month. Is that understood? Fuck me dammit!"

He smirks down at me, and grasps my cock, tearing a strangled moan from my throat. I want to come so bad. _"stupid mother fucking cock ring"_

"Ok. That means no more talking Kurt." He pulls away, raking his gaze over me "Now, where were we?"

* * *

><p>*flashback* (Blaine's POV)<p>

"Brigit I can't do it" I'm crying, clutching to her shirt as I sob. "I need him. I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't do anything but think about Kurt..."

"Blaine honey," she says, stroking my hair, "we're going out, there's something you need to see..."

She took me to the bar, the same bar Kurt and I were at when he kissed "the life ruiner" as I had dubbed him.

"What the hell, Brigit? Why are we HERE of all places? I wanna go home..." I go to get back in the cab.

"Blaine Anderson quit being a baby. You are coming in here whether you like it or not. Now come on."

She grabs me by the wrist and drags me towards the doors. It was packed, and loud. She led me towards the bar and what I saw there ripped my heart apart again. Kurt.

"Brigit..." I whimper, "Please let me go home"

"No, Blaine, you are not going to sulk on my couch any more. Now watch!" She points back to Kurt, and I watch a man approach him.

"He moved on" I think to myself.

I watch as Kurt downs another drink, and the man leans in to kiss him. I also watch as Kurt returns the kiss, then freezes, and shoves the man away, burying his head in his hands, his entire body wracking with sobs. I walk forward, so I'm within hearing distance.

"..Not coming back." He says, lifting his head to summon the bartender. "I want another one, something strong."

"Kurt, Hun," the bartender says, handing him a glass, "if Blaine is too stupid to know how much you love him, then he doesn't deserve you. You need to move on."

"I CAN'T" Kurt replies, "I tried, I put his stuff in boxes, only to unpack it all the second I finished because it was all I had left of him... Jamie, I love him, I'll always love him. He's my everything... and because I was being stubborn and we were fighting all the time, he thought I didn't want him anymore... he believed Eli over me when he said it couldn't have been the first time i kissed someone else! I was drunk, and I know I should've just waited for Blaine, but he was ignoring me and I wanted his attention, all I got was an unwanted kiss and a ruined relationship... how could he do that? We've been together since high school! How could he think I'd do that to him? Well, I did, but I didn't mean for it to happen! Jamie, I miss him so much..." Kurt is sobbing again.

"Aw, Babe," Jamie says," I know... you've said the same thing every night for the past 3 weeks. But you can't go on trying to drink yourself into oblivion over him." Jamie's eyes snap up and meet mine, glaring at me. I realize then this was planned. I was supposed to hear this. "Blaine is not worth killing yourself over. Cuz that's what you're doing. You've lost too much weight cuz you're not eating, you're hardly sleeping, and you drink until you pass out. This has to stop." I know he's accusing me, and I agree, its my fault. "Now c'mon Kurt, let's get you a cab, you've had enough to drink tonight..."

I melt back into the crowd, grabbing hold of Brigit.

"Let's go," I demand, pulling her towards the door "I have to pack"

She stops "for what?" She asks skeptically.

"I'm going home"

*end flashback*

* * *

><p>"ah, i remember..." blaine says, running the hand not wrapped around my cock up my thigh "i was gonna use a new toy on you..."<p>

I swallow hard, my mouth dry, and a small whimper escapes my lips.

he smiles wickedly, "dont worry love, this is gonna feel so good..."

I knew then exactly what toy he was going to use, and i wasnt sure if i should be excited or afraid...

* * *

><p>well, i doubt this was worth the wait. but i needed to explain some things. thanks to all of you who are waiting so patiently! i really am truly sorry! as a peace offering, i am willing to post another chapter today, only because my brain is buzzing with smutty ideas!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

IM SO SORRY! DONT KILL ME! i know i've been gone for ages! Life happened and i kind of forgot about this... but i'm back and i have lots of ideas! i'm working on the next chapter right now, so be patient! i swear it'll be up soon!

Much love!

-Iris

P.S. thanks to those who have reviewed recently, it brought this to the front of my mind!


End file.
